


Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party ends in an unexpected way, but what does that mean for the Ylvisåker-Brødrene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! My first Ylvicest! This was inspired by the kink meme of truth or dare, but I wouldn't say it was a total specific fill for that so I haven't linked it, I wanted to take it a little further than just the one shot fic, so instead decided on chapters. This one is short, I'd like the others to be at least twice the length, but it all depends on the plot. As always, thank you for reading and any feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy! ~Elly :)

Bård scanned the room, looking around the circle at the expectant faces, all smiling and laughing as he chose the next victim of the game. They had been playing for about an hour and things had finally started to heat up between the girls and the guys, which as far as Bård was concerned was the only point to playing Truth or Dare. He settled his eyes on Vegard, who was sat almost directly opposite, his dark curls cascading over his face, which was rosy and flushed, a sure sign that he was highly intoxicated. He grinned to himself, as Vegard caught his eye and shook his head pitifully.   
“Vegard, truth or dare?” Bård announced to an appreciative ripple of laughter from the other players. Vegard groaned, and pushed his hair off his face to no avail, the dark curtain just stubbornly falling straight back into place.  
“Uhhh, dare.” He muttered, not making eye contact with his brother, who rubbed his hands together gleefully as he tried to think of suitable torture for his lightweight of an elder sibling. His thoughts were interrupted by Magnus shouting from the sofa;  
“I dare you to kiss Calle!” the group laughed again, and all vocalised their agreement to this dare. Bård frowned, but quickly smoothed his features into a grin, nodding along and laughing to hide his disappointment. He’d wanted to get him to do something really embarrassing, but he couldn’t be bothered to protest, he’d get him again later.

Vegard’s eyes located Calle, who was sitting a few places away, leaning lazily against a wall, and raised his eyebrows. Calle shrugged in response and beckoned him over. Bård watched intently as Vegard crawled over to Calle, giggling drunkenly on his way.   
“We want tongues” Magnus called again, to a new wave of laughter, and Vegard scanned the group shaking his head, but grinning all the same. Did he want this? Bård thought to himself, and felt a weight settle on his chest and his heart begin to beat faster as Vegard continued approaching Calle on all fours. The blonde man leaned forward, shaking his head at the drunken mess in front of him. Finally Vegard reached him, and sat up awkwardly on his legs.   
“Let’s get this over with” Calle sighed, and reached out to put a hand on Vegard’s neck steering his hot face towards his own.

Bård watched the scene in front of him silently. A plethora of emotions were speeding through his body; anger, fear, disgust, but most predominantly, and most surprisingly, jealousy. His brows furrowed of their own accord as he watched the men's mouths collide, Vegard’s eyes fluttering shut, his dark lashes softly moving as he deepened the kiss, pushing into Calle so he leaned against the wall again, Vegard’s back arching and Calle’s other hand coming up to grip his shoulder. His jaw dropped as he saw them both open their mouths, and he noticed the tell-tale outline of Calle’s tongue pressing against the inside of Vegard’s cheek. He knew the crowd around him were jeering and wolf-whistling, but his mind was silent, distraught as envy ripped through him like a blade, slashing his stomach and slicing his mind. Suddenly Vegard broke free of Calle, grinning, and turning to the amused group around him, laughing along with them. He caught Bård’s expression, and his face fell, his eyebrows rising in a silent question, but Bård just gave a tiny shake of his head and broke into a fake smile that he knew wouldn’t fool his brother, but wouldn’t let anyone else know he was upset.  
“Jesus Vegard, you’re a damn good kisser” Calle exclaimed, patting the other man on the back and Vegard’s attention was gone from Bård, turning back to Calle and giving him a trademark wink and a click of his tongue.

Vegard watched Bård for the rest of the night, as subtly as he could. The amount of alcohol he'd consumed was making his mind foggy, and it was difficult to be sure, but he’d seemed upset about him kissing Calle. He figured it must be strange to see your brother and your best friend making out, but still he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He seemed to be avoiding Vegard’s eye, and whenever he did finally catch it, he’d be wearing that stupid fake smile. Vegard decided not to worry about it for now, he suspected that the booze was blurring his judgement, and decided to wait until morning and see if Bård was any better then.

The party continued into the wee hours of the morning, people slowly coupling off and leaving, until there were only the two brothers left. They lay on the sofas in the living room, surveying the damage, both clutching a beer though they’d sobered up a long time ago.   
“Hey Vegard” Bård said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.  
He speaks! Vegard thought to himself but figured it was best not to break the spell by saying it aloud. “What?”  
“Truth or dare” Vegard shifted so he was on his front and gave a sigh.  
“Really?” he groaned, tired of the stupid game.   
“Just humour me” Bård replied softly, staring at the ceiling “and chose dare” Vegard scoffed  
“fine, dare” he laid his head on his arms in front of him, his eyes heavy and tired, and decided that if the dare meant leaving the sofa he wasn’t going to do it. Bård was silent for a moment, and Vegard thought he’d fallen asleep, before he heard him, quiet as a mouse.  
“I dare you to kiss me” he whispered. Vegard froze and frowned into his arms.  
“What?” He asked, confused, sure that he had misheard.   
“You heard me” Bård quickly replied, still as a rock as he waited for Vegard’s response.  
“Right…” Vegard said, sitting up slowly. “Come on then you weirdo” He called to Bård, who hadn’t moved and was still lying down.

Bård couldn’t believe his luck and finally made eye contact with his brother, who motioned for him to sit up. He obeyed silently, putting his beer down, and trying to slow his racing heart. This was it; this is the moment he’d wanted since he’d seen Calle and Vegard. He swallowed hard and Vegard walked over and sat next to him, before giving him a chaste peck on the lips.   
“There” He said, with the air of someone finishing some dull task “Done, although I don’t know why you-“  
“No!” Bård cried, silencing his brother. He stared at his hands, a red blush spreading up his cheeks. “Properly, kiss me properly” He let the words hang between them in the air as Vegard let out a long puff of breath “Like you kissed Calle” He forced himself to make eye contact with his brother, who was staring at him open mouthed.

Vegard’s mind whirled. Surely this is a joke? He thought to himself, but the look on Bård’s face told him otherwise. He stared at his brother lost for words, how was he supposed to react in a situation like this? He swallowed hard, his eyes darting down to Bård’s mouth; his rosebud lips flushed a deep pink as his entire face blushed. He’d thought about this, of course he had. You don’t spend as much time together as they did without entertaining the possibility, but he’d dismissed it almost immediately, it was sick, it was wrong… But it was exciting all the same. To his surprise, he found himself nodding, it was just a dare right? He reasoned with himself, there was nothing wrong with carrying out a dare. He brought a hand slowly up and bushed a stray lock of hair away from Bård’s face. Taking a deep breath he let his hand rest gently on the back of his neck, and began to draw him closer.

Bård’s heart was racing; he couldn’t believe this was actually happening! He’d thought Vegard would deny him this experience, hold back and refuse to participate in his sordid little fantasy, but here he was, guiding Bård towards him. He watched as his eyes fluttered shut, just as they had done before, and he drew a raggedy breath and let his eyes do the same. He allowed himself to travel the final few inches, until his lips connected with his brothers’. Vegard was gentle at first, not wanting to push him too far, his warm lips lingering, but it was enough to set his mouth on fire and make him hungry for more. Bård let a hand reach up and grab the collar of Vegard’s white shirt, pressing into him with more urgency, but still restraining himself. He didn’t want this to end. The sick fantasy that he had harboured without realising, brought to life earlier that evening, and granted to him this very moment, was an experience he wanted to envelop himself in forever.

Vegard responded to Bård’s gentle pull of his collar, opening his mouth slightly. The younger man followed suit, taking a deep breath through his nose and letting a tiny, almost inaudible groan out as they continued slowly, each learning the feel of the other. Vegard’s spine tingled and his hand felt red hot where it lay against his brother’s neck. _This is wrong_ his mind screamed, but his heart sang a different melody, one of belonging, as if it was a songbird finally granted its wings to soar and share it’s delicate music with the world. He decided to pull away, not wanting to, but sense told him they both needed to stop if only for a minute.

Bård gasped gently as he felt the warmth of his brother leave his mouth, the hand retreat from his neck. He let go of Vegard’s collar, but kept his eyes shut so as to hold onto the delicious moment a little while longer before it was lost for ever, never to be repeated.  
“Hey” Vegard said, catching his attention and pulling him out of his dreamlike state. He opened his eyes and slowly looked up at his brother, amazed to see him looking as shell-shocked as he felt; his dark eyes shone with confusion, but his face was pink and his breathing was uneven. “Truth or dare?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. So the longer chapter thing didn't work. I guess because I want to take it slow, and if i wrote these any longer then there'd be too much in each if you feel me? Anyway, feedback appreciated, and as always thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy :) ~Elly

Bård stared, his eyes wide, his mind racing. “What?” he breathed the question, hardly daring to believe that Vegard wanted the same as he did.  
“Truth” Vegard allowed his gaze to travel down Bård’s face and rest on his mouth “or dare” his eyes flicked back to Bård’s, which had narrowed slightly. They were both sat facing each other, frozen, neither wishing to move and break the spell that they had cast over one another.  
“Dare” it was little more than a whisper, an almost silent murmur of assent, giving his brother permission to continue, to push the boundaries of what they were both prepared to do.  
“I dare you to do that again” It was Vegard’s turn to feel vulnerable, his heart pounding as he waited for Bård to respond. He had assumed that the original kiss had been pure curiosity, or maybe some way of embarrassing him. He couldn’t have predicted how it would affect him, and although he wasn’t entirely sure, he had a sneaking suspicion that Bård had felt something too. He watched his little brother as he glanced down at his lap, and felt his heart sink, had he just imagined it?

Bård stared at his hands, he wanted nothing more than to just kiss his brother again, right here, right now, take him for his own and never let him go, but something stopped him. Although they were both pretty much sober, they were still on a slight high from the euphoria of the party. How would Vegard feel in the morning? Would he hate him for initiating this? He looked up into the concerned stare of his elder brother and felt his worries vanish and be replaced by a gnawing need, crushing his stomach and clutching at his lungs, a desperate longing for him that no amount of doubt could ever quell. He reached out and put his hand on Vegard’s shoulder, shifting closer to him on the sofa, before leaning in to meet him a second time. Again they started lightly, soft kisses which sent thrills shooting up Bård’s spine, but he was prepared this time, and he wanted more. He brought his other hand up to Vegard’s neck and pulled him closer; earning a sharp intake of breath from the older man as he gently suckled his lower lip.

Vegard was soaring, consumed with the rapture his brother was creating, an impossible scenario giving him more than he ever could have imagined. His hands found their way to Bård’s hips, grasping the soft material of his hoodie and he felt the hand on his shoulder slide down his back. Bård’s arm tightened and pulled them closer still, until their upper bodies were flush against each other. Every fibre of his being was crying for this, the niggling voice in his brain drowned by the joyful chorus his body was responding with. He felt the delicate flicker of a tongue trailing across his bottom lip and immediately responded, opening his mouth and letting it trail along the inside of his lip making the tiny hairs on his arms stand to attention. He pushed against it with his own tongue gingerly, brushing its length, and letting the two men entwine in ways more intimate than anyone could have predicted.

There was no doubt about it in Bård’s mind; this was the point of no return. The revelation that all along the thing he’d been missing was his own brother was painful and wonderful in equal measures. He wasn’t even falling for him, he’d fallen the endless dark descent a long time ago, and only now Vegard was helping him light up the mystery and unveil the truth. Part of him wanted to feel ashamed, that was what he was supposed to feel right? But he just felt happy. As clichéd and simple as it sounded, he was happy here, in his brother’s arms, being kissed for what felt like the first time in his life.

Vegard felt Bård pull away this time, but he let his hands stay on his hips. His brother’s rested on his shoulders and they stared at each other for a moment. He allowed himself to look at Bård properly, his soft skin, his cheekbones, the tiny scar on his upper lip, all things he’d seen but never truly appreciated until tonight.  
“Do you want to stop?” He asked Bård, choosing his words carefully, watching for any sign of discomfort.  
“We probably should” Bård responded calmly, returning his gaze, not showing any hint of emotion. Vegard frowned slightly, he didn’t want to think about what they _should_ do, he was enjoying this too much, the introduction of common sense could destroy this and he wanted to protect it.  
“That’s not what I asked.” He said quickly “What do you _want_?” He stressed the last word, and saw Bård’s mask falter as he breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. Vegard took this opportunity to kiss his tiny scar, then his cheek, then his closed eyes. He turned Bård’s head, and kissed his earlobe, before kissing the corner of his jaw. Bård’s head lolled back as Vegard’s mouth moved to his neck, and his hands released his hips to unzip his brother's hoodie, before slipping it off his shoulders .

Sparks were exploding in the darkness of Bård’s mind, obscuring the thin line between what was right and what was wrong. He felt his brother dip to kiss his collarbone at the neckline of his black t-shirt, and brought his head forward to bury his face in his hair, breathing in his familiar smell and kissing his cheek, his hands sliding up and tangling themselves in the inimitable locks of Vegard’s. He used his grip to gently turn his mouth to his, before pressing his lips down in a slow lazy kiss, just something small, but it made him weak. Backing away he murmured;  
“Truth or dare” and was rewarded by a smile and a small laugh before Vegard repeated the kiss and replied.  
“Dare, little brother, always dare”  
“Me too” he breathed in response, and kissed him again, Vegard’s hands now slipping under his t-shirt and tracing patterns on his hipbones. Just the tiniest of grazes from Vegard’s music worn fingertips sending shots of serotonin ricocheting through his veins.  
“I dare you to let me touch you”  
“You are touching me” Vegard retorted, catching Bård’s lips in his again. Bård broke away.  
“You know what I mean Vegard” The slight hint of embarrassment in his voice silenced by Vegard’s wanton kiss yet again, before he pulled back properly, sitting up straight and holding his arms out.  
“Okay, touch me.” Bård surveyed him for a moment, a little unsure how to continue. He hadn’t really thought past kissing Vegard, but now here he was, willing to let him do what he wanted and he was struck dumb like a child.

Vegard couldn’t help but smile at his brother, he looked lost. It was clear that he didn’t know where to start, and Vegard could hardly blame him. His own mind was a jumbled mess, and the only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Bård to touch him. He reached out and grabbed his hands in his own, and guided them to the top button of his crisp white shirt, nodding and smiling encouragingly as they younger man began fumbling with his buttons. When he had reached the bottom, he slipped his hands under the shoulders of the shirt. Vegard basked in the warmth of Bård’s fingers as he slid the shirt off his frame, and extracted his arms from the sleeves. Now topless, he repaid the favour by grabbing the hem of Bård’s shirt and lifted it over his head, before tossing it on the floor next to his own. White and black contrasted, as dark and light eyes gazed at each other, anticipation fizzing in the air between them


End file.
